Cold
by Rulin
Summary: Done for the Kink meme, on a request to explain Australia and Russia's relationship during the cold. I'm a sucker for those two countries, and ship them heartily.
1. Author Notes

**From the Authornon:**  
I'm attempting to make this historically accurate anyway. I'd like to thank my cousin (who is also doing a History Major :D) for answering all my random questions with a straight face.

And thanks for the prompt OP, I thought I was the only one to ship these two :3

Also, for the purposes of this Fic I've made the Soviet union a person, rather than the house Russia and everyone lived in. Russia just happens to The Soviet Union's favourite, or his 'right hand man'.

This is VERY unbeta'd, so sorry for gramatical errorz….

**FUCK YEAH! HISTORICAL REFERENCES FTW!**  
Anyway, this fic is starting in 1974, a year before the end of the Vietnam war (Where South Vietnam was fighting with communist North Vietnam). South Vietnam was supported by Anti-communist America, but the war was won by North Vietnam, leaving America with a bit of a grudge.

Between 1970 and 1980 the tension between America and the Soviet Union eased a little due to the Warsaw Pact and NATO. Because of this, the other western countries eased off a little as well.

On 5 August 1974, in a controversial decision which saw Australia break ranks with other Western countries, the Australian Department of Foreign Affairs announced that Australia had recognised Soviet sovereignty over Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania.

During Whitlam's visit to the USSR, two agreements were signed between the two countries on 15 January 1975: the Agreement on scientific-technical cooperation between the USSR and Australia and the Agreement on cultural cooperation between the USSR and Australia.

However, in the 1975 election (which Whitlam lost), the new government under Malcom Fraiser dismissed The Union's sovereignty over the Baltic states in December of that year, claiming them to be independent nations in their own right.

Unfortunately, tension between the US and The Union rose again after the start of the Soviet war in Afghanistan, which ran from 1979-1989. The Soviet War in Afghanistan was a ten-year conflict involving the Soviet Union, supporting the Marxist government of the Democratic Republic of Afghanistan at their own request against the Islamist Mujahideen Resistance. The war was won by the Mujahideen, the Democratic Republic of Afghanistan collapsing in 1992 (Three years after the withdrawal of the Soviet Union from Afghanistan).

The Soviet Union finally collapsed in 1991 (signalling the end of the Cold War), right after the Baltic states declared their independence. The first of the three to declare independence was Lithuania on the 11th of March, 1990. Estonia and Latvia followed suite, declaring independence on the 20th and 21st of August, 1991. The Baltic States' struggle for independence is believed to have contributed greatly to the collapse of the Soviet Union.

Australia was among the first countries to re-recognise Estonia's independence on 27 August 1991. Both countries re-established diplomatic relations on 21 November 1991. Even though it also recognised the re-established independence of the other two Baltic states, Australia has no tangible relations with either Latvia or Lithuania in present times.

Russia was recognised as the successor state of the Soviet Union, essentially taking up the Union's seat as a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council.

Thought it's unknown when Russia was officially recognised, Australia identified Russia as the successor of the Soviet Union on the 26th of December 1991.  
-


	2. Cold

==== 1974 ====

The air in the room was cold. So much so that the windows had frosted over, the breaths of the gathered nations coming out in white clouds.

America and the Soviet Union were glaring at each other again. Something that most were already used to no doubt. But Russia couldn't help but a little apprehensive, the way the union's shoulders were shaking was worrying. Not that the shaking was noticeable, but he could somehow feel that something was off. More off than usual in any case.

"Look." America started slowly, voice dripping with distaste at the fact that he even had to _speak_ to the nation.. "I don't care how 'big' you've gotten, but no-one has the right to claim ownership over another nation without some sort of authority."

Blue eyes narrowed in a way that reminded Russia of lakes frozen over in Moscow.

"And besides, there's no way I'm going to let a filthy red like you poison more people. Haven't you learnt from Vietnam?"

The Union hissed angrily, unconsciously shoving a trembling and still dazed Vietnam behind him.

Murmurs broke out around the room, other western nations whispering harshly, England attempting to both berate and calm America down.

"Not like you stirred the shit or anything, right? You're just pissed you lost."

The room fell silent, America's fiery gaze directed at the brown haired nation at the far end of the table.

"What was that? Turning traitor, are we Australia?"

The other nation shrugged. "C'mon mate. I might've fought alongside you, yeah, but bugger me; I had a lot of doctors on that side too. Alotta people coming through to my house 'cos they had no-where else to go. My boss figures those three aren't doing so bad, so what's all the fuss?"

Australia's eyes narrowed, locking onto England. "And besides, no-one complained when the Pommie bastard claimed us, right?"

The shouts that erupted from the other western nations was almost deafening. England spluttering, America furiously yelling at Australia, and the Baltic states trembling under the steady gaze of the Union.

Russia stared at the Island nation, watching him sit there with his eyes closed and a wide smirk plastered onto his face, as if being yelled at by America were the most entertaining thing in the world.

The Union cleared his throat, before speaking in a gravelly voice that silenced the chaos if only for a moment.

"Am I to believe that Australia recognises my sovereignty over the Baltic states?"

Australia's eyes snapped open, smirk turning into a grin in light of America's silent fury and the message of _don't you fucking dare_ burning in his eyes.

"Yep. Why not? My boss is fine with it, so I don't mind."

The brawl that erupted after that, Russia can't quite fully remember. What he does remember though, is the cracked grin that bloomed on the Union's face, and Australia's eyes locking onto his.

He couldn't help but think of Sunflowers.

* * *

Russia noted that Australia's boss was around a lot more nowadays. Both their bosses were getting along quite well ever since the Island nation's announcement at the world meeting, and thus were spending a lot of time together drawing up agreements and such.

And in turn, Australia was turning up a lot too.

The Island nation would wander pointlessly around the Soviet Union's house, talking to the other nations and staring out in fascination at the endless snow that seemed to rain down outside. Somehow, Russia and Australia always managed to miss each other in passing.

Russia did notice however that Estonia and Ukraine seemed to get along well with the other nation. He knew that both Ukraine and Australia had an interest in farming, but he failed to see why exactly the Sunny nation liked Estonia. It wasn't as if they shared a common interest.

But, at seeing such an unusual friendship based on nothing, Russia couldn't help but feel a little happy. Even if, at the time, he couldn't really figure out why.

It wasn't until sometime in January did Russia finally come across Australia

The Union and Australia's boss had met up to discuss something or the other, and the sunny nation (who was never one with closed spaces) had wandered off.

Due to a mix of jetlag, boredom and inattentiveness, he wound up bumping into Russia. Or at least part of him anyway.

He pauses, and grins up at the larger nation. "You're a big Bastard, aren't ya? Russia right? Nice ta meetcha mate."

Russia is slightly bewildered at the other's rude-but-not comment, and even more so when he is slapped good naturedly on the shoulder and steered towards the kitchen.

It isn't until he's given a can of what seems to be beer does he realise Australia's still talking.

Russia has never been one for talking, but the other doesn't seem to mind as he talks about nothing, chatting idly on how 'bloody cold it is here', downing cans of beer in between topics.

It's at that point does Russia see the appeal in the island nation. Ties to both England and America, rich in resources, and a relatively new nation altogether.

Russia dismisses the fact that he also notices the shine of the other's eyes when he speaks about something that excites him, or the constant heat that seems to radiate from his body, strong enough to penetrate the constant chill that surrounds him.

From that moment on, whenever Australia's boss showed up to meet with the Union, Australia would often escape from the boring meetings to actively seek Russia out and take him for a drink, lamenting about his troubles, his house and 'that Pommie bastard'.

It's on the 15th drinking session does Russia realise something. Even with the Union getting sicker and sicker each day and the house falling down around him, during those times he drinks with Australia, he doesn't feel lonely.

On the 27th time, Russia tells him so.

And, by the way that Australia's eyes light up as he grins back, he's probably not the only one who felt that way.

* * *

==== 1975 ====

The drinking sessions come to an abrupt halt in the middle of the year. Australia's boss stops coming over, and so does the sunny nation.

Russia's a little sad. No more meetings, no more feelings of warmth, and no more feelings of having someone there. A tiny, horrible voice in the back of his mind reminds him that he really should have expected something like this.

And, when he sees the Union sob silently into his hands on once cold night in December, staring at the headline 'New PM Malcom Fraiser dismisses The Union's sovereignty over the Baltic states', he can't help but agree with it.

And he tries to ignore the pain in his chest.

* * *

====1987====

It isn't until the tail end of the Afghanistan war does he hear of the Island nation again.

He's begun to rally, not to fight, but to take in anyone who doesn't have a place to go. He takes them in, and tries to piece them back together.

Taking those lost and forgotten, if only because he _knows_ what it's like to be cast aside. Even with all his issues, and current troubles, and his people protesting, and England ordering him to fight, he takes them in.

But, eventually, Australia does fight. He always does in the end, if only for England.

Always for England.

And that thought makes Russia's heart ache more than it does when he finds the Union dying on his doorstep.

* * *

The cold rasp of Soviet's breath is all Russia can hear to when Lithuania stands before him, head held high and eyes ablaze and requesting his independence.

He can almost point out the exact moment the Union's heart cracks.

His heart cracks further as more of his children come forward, leaving little by little, causing the crack in his heart to grow.

And when Estonia and Latvia come forth, he hears Soviet's heart break completely.

He wonders if that's what happened to him, a broken heart the reason he cannot dream of warm skies and equally warm eyes anymore without feeling cold.

The tiny voice asks if he had a heart to break in the first place. For once, he's inclined to agree with the voice.

Maybe if he does, he'll stop feeling so abandoned.

When the Union dies, the feeling is still there.

* * *

He approaches the World Conference room slowly, the whispers around him echoing loudly in his head.

The Soviet Union is dead. The states are being 'freed'. What will become of his seat? Of his states? His weapons?

The first thing that meets his eyes when he enters is the sight of Estonia and Australia shaking hands and smiling at each other.

The place he refuses to acknowledge as his heart even now, begins to burn. He walks past the two, not noticing the Baltic tense up unconsciously, years of conditioning still imprinted in his mind.

America smiles at him horribly, and announces the world's recognition of the Baltic nation's independences.

The subject of the Soviet Union comes up, and Russia blanks out, ignoring the feel of sunny eyes on him, because acknowledging would hurt far too much.

The meeting ends, no conclusion other than 'America is a big idiot', and the nations disperse. The Baltics leave quickly, Lithuania lingering behind as if wanting to talk to him. Russia politely ignores him, but finds his wrist in a tight grip as he is dragged away.

The warmth of Australia's hand makes his cold skin tingle.

* * *

They reach a bar too soon, and Australia shoves an unidentifiable drink in his hand. After a long, silent moment, he finally looks at the Island nation.

The sunny smile and bright eyes effect him immediately, his heart burning with remembrance and pain. Something must have reflected in his eyes at that moment, because Australia's bright eyes falter, and he reaches out.  
No one in the bar notices the two, and for the first time Russia is genuinely grateful.

Australia hugs him, his hair tickling Russia's nose, the heat of the other nation's body flooding his own. Australia stands there for a moment, silent, as if struggling to think of something to say. Russia remains silent, knowing that if he spoke, his words would come out broken.

He is saved when the other nation looks up, bright eyes conflicted with seriousness and affection and a sort of openness Russia had never seen before.

"Sorry."

In that moment, Russia felt his heart beat again.

* * *

Russia had never been outside his country for anything more than war or meetings. In light of their reborn friendship (in indeed, it could be called that), Australia had invited Russia to spend time with him.

It made Russia happy to no end.

He felt the sun on his face and saw the cloudless, blue sky stretch on for what seemed like forever. The red dust kicking up behind them as Australia drove across waterless plains to his house, Russia wondered if perhaps, this is what Australia felt when he had first visited the Union's house.

He pauses as he thinks of this, but quickly forgets when Australia's hand is on his arm, and his smile is directed at him as the nation points out the best places to swim, his natural landmarks, his states, and everything that makes him who he is.

He stayed with Australia, days turning to weeks turning to months, until the time when Australia grew warm with summer and Christmas decorations started to be displayed.

He tentatively asked if perhaps he should return, seeing as Christmas was something Australia's people spent with family and such.

Australia snorted, saying that the 'less time he spent with the Pommie bastard and that thickie America, the better'. He would not be going to anyone's house for Christmas.

Then he hesitantly asks if Russia could stay.

And Russia, equally as tentative, accepts.

It is not until he is staring at a small box Australia is holding that he realises that he hadn't gotten anything for him in return.

Australia laughs, reminiscent of one of his animals, and slaps Russia on the back reassuringly.

Inside the box is a small, official looking letter. And when Russia reads it, he can't help but freeze.

_**I, The Commonwealth of Australia, identifies and accepts Russia as the successor of the Soviet Union on this, the 26th of December 1991.**_

And when he suddenly hugs the other nation tightly as if to never let go, box and letter falling to the floor, he can't help but notice that for the first time in his life, he cannot feel the cold.

-  
Fin


End file.
